Chapter 245
Chapter 245 is called "Adventure on God's Island". Cover Volume: 26 Pg.: 155 Wapol's Cover story Vol. 9 "I'm no King anymore". Short Summary Long Summary Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp are on their way to the Sacrificial Altar which is located in Upper Yard. They are traveling on the Milky Road in the dial boat given to them by Conis. Sanji is worried about Conis, but Usopp tells him to trust Gan Fall that she will be safe with him. Luffy is still unhappy about how slow and uncool their boat is but Sanji just stells him to stop being picky. Soon, they see the entrance to the forest and they are amazed by its size. Sanji comments that it must have taken thousands of years for the trees to grow this huge. Luffy is planning to climb the trees while Usopp searches the map for any clue about the forest. As they reach the entrance Sanji tells them that there is no turning back and asks if they are ready. Usopp wanted to say that he is not ready and wants to go back but before he could finish his sentence Luffy shouted "Let's go!" The forest looks scary and Usopp is really scared because he feels like someone is watching them. While Usopp was still wondering why there are so many ships laying around cut in half, a huge blade thats tied with a chain swings at them. They are saved by really a close call but soon they realize there are more of those "scythe monsters" as Luffy described them. Soon Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp start to paddle really fast and dodge rest of the blades. After a great struggle, they dodge all the blades to realize that now they have traveled too far from the entrance. Suddenly, a huge eel-like monster appears before them. Sanji defeats the eel with a single kick but he realizes that there is something that someone it trying to protect and that is why there are so many traps. Soon, they reach at a huge statue-like gate with four paths. The signs on the entrances say "Trial of Swamp", "Trial of Iron", "Trial of String" and "Trial of Orb". They have to pick a path. Back at Sacrificial Altar, Zoro is having tough time fighting the sky sharks. Then a shark takes Zoro under the clouds and Robin, Nami, and Chopper start to worry if Zoro had been eaten. But Robin remarks if that happens then the color of clouds would turn red, and Nami tells Robin to stop saying scary things like that. Eventually, Zoro punches the shark and sends it flying. Zoro says that the shrimp left them at a dangerous place and they can't go anywhere because there are too many sharks. Nami remarks that despite being a swordsman Zoro punched the shark, even though Chopper finds Zoro incredibly strong. Zoro tells Robin that since the bottom of the Going Merry is smashed, they can't leave with it. Zoro tells Chopper to start repairing it while he goes in the forest to look for a way out. Zoro tells Nami that Luffy and the others will come here eventually so it is best to stay put. Zoro reminds Nami of an old saying, "If you are lost, then stay where you are", but Nami remarks that he is not the one to talk about being lost. Zoro is eager to meet the god that everyone is talking about but Nami tells him that he can't and he must apologize to God and pray for forgiveness. Zoro answers that he never prayed to God. Chopper is really amazed by Zoro's response while Nami is praying to God that telling him that she is not associated with Zoro. Robin asks Zoro if she can join, which Zoro agrees but tells her to stay out of his way. Robin said that the Sacrificial Altar looks thousands of years old and history always makes things exciting. She also says that if they can find some jewels or treasure then it might help them to fix the ship. As soon as Nami hears the word "jewels", she decides to join Zoro and Robin and her excuse was that she is intrested in history which Chopper finds a complete lie. Soon Zoro and Robin cross the river by swinging on vines but when it came Nami's turn she was scared by the height, but by gathering some courage she jumps but only to find out that she is going too fast. Robin slows her by using her Devil Fruit powers. They leave the Sacrificial Altar, and Zoro tells Chopper that they are trusting him to repair the ship. Chopper is telling himself that he didn't go because he was scared and he would rather stay here on the ship alone. Then it hits him that he is the one in the most danger. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji arrive on Upper Yard. Characters Anime Episode Episode 159 Site Navigation 245